User blog:EstherMalikHoranPayneStylesTomlinsonDada-Ajewole/Chapter 10
A girl with long black hair and huge golden eyes ran from the shadows shouting "You shouldn't be at the Party! I'm going to tell! I'm going to tell!" … Lillith! "oh no!" I whispered "Quickly hide!" suggested Niamh as we ran towards the cupboard and opened the door! Niall and Rachel were still in there and they quickly jumped apart. Rachels hair was ruffled and Niall had lipstick all over his face! "We'll go find somewhere else to hide!" said Justine awkwardly "Quick upstairs!" shouted Liam grabbing me by the hand, I felt an electric shock as Liams warm soft hand wrapped around mine, I kept wishing it was me and Liam in the closet instead of Rachel and Naill . . . We had just got into the corridor when Maryanne got caught "Where do you think—" Miss Leroy's voice trailed off as we ran up the stairs abandoning Maryanne! We ran into Liam's room and slammed the door, we all looked at him "under the bed!" he whispered and we all scurried under! There was a knock on the door and I held my breath. "Some girls ran up here have you seen them?" asked miss Leroy to Liam as he opened the door for her "no miss!" he lied! "If you see them, tell me!" she smiled at him! She didn't expect Liam to lie, he was head boy "Will do miss!" he smiled as Miss Leroy walked off and shut the door behind her! We all crawled out from under the bed and I started to giggle! Me and Liam started talking and laughing but really quietly! "we best get back" I finally whispered opening the window and climbing out "bye" he smiled! I was followed by the others. When we were almost back to our room Justine and Niamh started to sing "Sian and Liam sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!" they stopped, I giggled "more like Niall and Rachel" I laughed "or Niamh and Harry" added Justine, then I started to giggle even more! "That's not funny!" Niamh said folding her arms but she too couldn't fight back the giggles! I was so glad the next day was Saturday, I think I was a little hungover! It was around 12 noon and I was still in bed! Someone knocked on the door and came straight in not waiting for an answer "knock knock!" said a familiar male voice "Go away Liam!" I said sleepily throwing a pillow at him "somebody's a little hungover" Liam teased "shut up!" I said placing another pillow over my face! "you have to wake up!" he said "we have that lunch meeting with the teachers later!", as soon as he said that I quickly shot up! "sugar! I completely forgot about that!". Liam laughed at me! "it's not funny!" I replied quickly jumping out of bed and towards my wardrobe "what am I going to wear?" I whispered going through all my clothes "it doesn't matter what you wear, because you will look gorgeous wearing whatever!" I turned to give him a small smile "thanks!",he blushed a little, we stood there in silence for a few moments, staring into his gorgeous brown eyes ... Liam's POV I smiled to myself as Sian was stressing about what she was going to wear. It doesn't matter what she wears because she would look gorgeous wearing whatever, I thought to myself. "thanks!" she turned around to smile at me, whoops thinking out loud again, I think i blushed a little! I stared into her gorgeous blue eyes ... The eyes that made me fall in love with her in the first place! They sparkled almost perfectly in the light an matched her beautiful little smile! "alright get out now!" she said after a while "what? Why?" I asked "because I need to get changed!" Sian replied giggling "can't I stay?" I smiled at her again "Liam!" she laughed and hit me on the arm! I loved the way she always hit me expecting it to hurt and it really didn't ... Acctually it almost tickled! She started to push me out the door! "meet me at reception!" I called as she shut the door on me, I could hear her giggling in her room! It was really cute ... Category:Blog posts